


A Flowery Bolt

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Harry time travel fix it but with Lavender Brown as his travelling partner, based on a reddit prompt.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Flowery Bolt

Harry awoke with a start, sitting up, hitting his head on the low ceiling above him. Looking up in confusion, he was for a moment confused.

‘That wasn’t there before, was it?’ Harry thought to himself.

“Hurry up!” A shrill cry came from nearby, muffled by the door. Looking, Harry noticed he was in a room he hadn’t laid eyes on for over a decade. He was in the cupboard under the stairs.

“It worked...” Harry spoke softly. “Now, I’ve got to figure out a way to get away from the Dursleys.”

“Up already you useless idiot!” Petunia’s voice rang out again through the door.

Harry groaned as he got up, wiping away the spiderwebs he knew would be there, and fumbling for his old, almost useless glasses. He made a mental note that he needed to get his eyesight fixed as soon as he got to Diagon Alley later that day, as he headed out to deal with what he hoped would be his last Dursley filled day.

“Now, make sure everything is perfect. It’s Dudley’s big day and we won’t have you ruining it for him, boy.” Petunia growled as Harry passed her, heading to the fridge to prepare Dudley’s bacon breakfast, the same routine he used to do all the time here. It amazed Harry how easily it all came back to him, even years later.

“You boy, hurry up with the breakfast!” Vernon growled as he entered the kitchen, seeing the plates weren’t already stacked high with food.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Harry intoned, careful to put just the right amount of subservience into his tone as he did. Checking to see all three Dursleys were focused away from him, Harry took the opportunity to move.

‘Please let this work.’ Harry thought, raising his hand towards them. ‘Confundus.’

He watched as the Dursleys began to exhibit the signs of someone under the confundus charm before allowing himself a small smile. That should buy him a few hours at least to do what he needed to do. Leaving the confused Dursley’s behind, Harry hurried to the door, grabbing a few bits, such as all the money out of Vernon’s wallet, he headed towards the nearest train station, he had to get to Diagon and get access to his vaults, he would need a lot of supplies for his mission to succeed.

Hopping off the train, he knew he was only a few minutes walk from the Leaky Cauldron. He would have to be careful when he got into it, it wouldn’t do if he was recognised. He didn’t even know who had made the trip with him. When the Ministry had approved this mission, they had sworn to utmost secrecy everyone involved, they used code names, which lessened the likelihood of one betraying the others. He had been given Bolt, which had he accepted, mostly as he assumed with the obviousness of it all, even the most dull wizard couldn’t possibly believe it would be Harry Potter under that moniker.

He knew of a few others, only by their call signs, such as Starlight, Flower and Firebolt. He just knew, whoever it was, they would likely make contact in Hogwarts, the Ministry had chosen them all to be around the same age, with him having to wait, at most, a year or two in this timeline before they appeared. All he had to do was work out who it was. He cursed the Ministry for not at least allowing them to know what the others at least looked like at this age, so it would be easier to identify them, but he trusted Kingsley, he knew he had a plan, and if the Minister of Magic asked for your help, you didn’t say no.

With that in mind, Harry had agreed to this arduous task. He knew it would mean years in a familiar yet unknown time, losing the future he may have had, but then again, with the state of the Wizarding world, he hadn’t much to go back too, the Ministry had been sure to only recruit those that they knew wouldn’t miss their old lives that much, and would yearn for a better one. It was why his old friends, Ron and Hermione, hadn’t been approached, though he couldn’t blame them, even if thinking about them caused the scar in his left leg to ache. Rolling up his trousers, he was relieved to see that it wasn’t there, that it hadn’t travelled back with him somehow.

Heading into the Cauldron, Harry was relieved to see that it was a ghost town for the moment, with only Tom behind the bar talking to a large figure, that Harry could only assume was Hagrid, in for one of his many visits, he was quite glad to be able to slip past him. He was fond of Hagrid still, but he had to get a move on first before establishing bridges with old friends again. Moving into the alley, Harry hit his first real problem, he had no wand to do the pattern to open the way to Diagon Alley.

Harry pondered this for a moment, would he be able to use the same wandless trick as earlier to get the bricks to part for him? Until, he was struck by a bout of good luck. The wall opened before him, as another wizard rushed past, choosing not to ignore this good fortune, Harry pressed on, entering Diagon Alley.

Harry wandered down the alley, seeing Gringotts before him, knowing he had to head there first. Passing by all the stores, he saw a few people milling around, speaking to others, that he recognised from his Hogwarts days. None of them seemed to recognise him though. He walked past Lee Jordan, who seemed to be staring at Zonko’s with longing, passed by a few gossiping girls he knew were a few years above him, passing by, he was certain that was Susan Bones heading into Flourish and Blotts, and he saw Lavender Brown sat outside Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, staring down the street, he assumed she was waiting for a friend as he headed past her and into the bank.

As Harry headed through the bank, he approached a teller, careful to avoid Griphook this time, he wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself not to murder the Goblin for his betrayal in the previous timeline.

“Erm, hello?” Harry asked as he approached the Goblin behind the desk.

“Yes, what can I do for you, wizard?” He snarled at Harry, showing his teeth with a disgusted look.

“I need access to my vault, Goblin.” Harry replied, meeting his gaze. He had learnt that Goblins respected strength, if he played nice, he would be walked all over by them. If he showed steel in his tone and moves, they would play along.

“Present your key.” He simply replied.

“I do not have access to my key. I need other means of verification.” Harry told him, knowing this would happen. It would also be the fastest way to access some of his other vaults, vaults he had not known about until he passed his majority in the original timeline.

“Prepare yourself.” The Goblin simply replied, pulling out a serrated ritual blade, Harry simply stared, offering his left hand, as the Goblin grinned, slicing his hand, and letting Harry’s blood fall onto the desk before them.

“Impressive.” The Goblin said, seeing Harry wasn’t fazed by the ritual, Harry simply nodded, until a moment later, several scribbles in Gobbledegook appeared in the air. Harry already knew what it would say in English, so acted unaffected, as the Goblin’s eyes widened partially.

“Interesting, I wonder how you have a claim on these accounts, Mr Potter?” The Goblin asked quietly, looking Harry over with new interest.

“All I know is that I would like to visit some of these vaults today. Firstly, the Lestrange Vault, then the Black vault, before finally the Potter vault.”

“I must tell you, with your age, you can only visit the Black and Potter trust vaults.”

“Then just Lestrange and Potter.” Harry replied.

“Come.” The Goblin said, leading Harry over to the entrance to the carts.

‘Step one, complete.’ Harry thought as he got in.

As they entered the vault, Harry looked around. There were two things in here he needed. Sighting Hufflepuff’s cup, he grabbed it, grateful they hadn’t added the curses yet to it to multiply and burn. Throwing it to the door, he didn’t want to hold it for too long, at least not until it was dealt with, he looked around for the other object. The dark text that had led to their mission needing to exist in the first place. Sure, there would be other places it could be found, but if he took out this copy, at least they had already made some progress in the mission.

“This one is for you two.” Harry quietly said to himself, thinking of the friends he had lost on the way to do all of this.

He headed out of the bank, thanking his Goblin guide once more as they departed, and headed towards the Cauldron again, passing by a few of the soon to be Hogwarts students again as he did. Heading to the edge of the Alley again, he looked out to see if anyone was looking in his direction. It seemed like they were not, as he went inside, not noticing the pair of eyes trained on his retreating form with a frown.


End file.
